


***

by Maria_Stewart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Stewart/pseuds/Maria_Stewart
Summary: A hope for the better future.





	***

It's really sad to lose my people  
That's unfair to be alone.  
I cannot live in this dumb sphere  
When you are noone like a useless doll.  
So, finally I cried a lot,  
Dreaming of something I never forgot,  
Thinking of future, which is 'round the corner  
And waiting for them  
For a year or so.


End file.
